


Love.

by FakeK



Series: Truths of Technoblade [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Orphanage, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeK/pseuds/FakeK
Summary: Technoblade has never experienced love, never felt it, never given it, but maybe, that'll change. After all, he is going to another new home.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Truths of Technoblade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112438
Comments: 11
Kudos: 323





	Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Projection be like: reeeeeeeee

**I NEED SOMEONE TO TELL ME THEY LOVE ME.**

“Techno, dear, please come here,” the matron said quietly and politely as ever. 

The young brunette turned around at that voice. It was Niki. The best person Techno had ever met, one of the few good people Techno had met.

“Yes, Miss Niki?” Techno replied, coming forward as requested. He had just been heading down the hall from his weekly bath to his room to sleep.

It was only 7:00 PM, but Techno didn’t like being around the other children while bathing. The younger ones weren’t particularly horrible, but the fact that they could see all of his scars deterred him from befriending them because eventually, they would grow to realize that the scars weren’t cool, they were disgusting and ugly. And the older kids had never tried to be nice to Techno, not even close. Techno was scared of them.

“Tomorrow, you’re going to be adopted, sweetheart,” Niki smiled, real big, real white. “By that nice man with the green and white striped bucket hat, Philza Minecraft! You remember him, don’t you?

Techno’s eyes widened impossibly wide, his mouth dropped into an o-shape and his lip trembled.

“Ye-ye-yes.” Niki flashed him a worried look but ultimately didn’t look too much into it as a loud crash came from the direction of the mess hall. It scared Techno and made him flinch, but Niki ran off in that direction to go take care of the situation.

Once he settled, Techno went into the room he shared with a few others and laid down on his oh so uncomfortable bed. He stared at the ceiling.

_ Not another…  _

Techno was pulled away by Niki at 2:32 PM. He knew the exact time because he had been checking and counting as soon as he woke up at 7:49 AM.

He was led to Miss Niki’s office, close to the front door and where all kids were brought before being adopted. A darn scary place that Techno loved and hated all at once. It was where Techno would spend his time reading while Niki worked, but it was also where Techno had left and been abandoned by others so many times. Today, he hated it with the most immense passion he’d ever had. He did  _ not  _ want to leave Miss Niki.

When he came into the room he was met with the back of a blonde’s head. Chin-length blonde hair and a green and white striped bucket hat. A longish black jacket was also visible, but that was all Techno could see.

With Niki’s hand comfortingly (it did nothing to help) on his back, he was led to the opposite side of the desk. Niki’s side. On that side were two chairs. Techno lightly sat down in one, bracing his hands on the armrests while Niki sat in the one to the right of him.

Techno didn’t meet the man’s eyes, this was supposedly a nice man named Philza. Techno remembered the man from the mandatory visitation thing before adoption. He tried not to interact with any of the people who went up to him, so he could stay with Niki. Not that many did come up the boy with messy brown hair, strange red eyes, glasses, and slightly pointed ears. No one, that’s who. Apparently, that excluded this man, but he probably just wanted to use Techno as a worker or something. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Minecraft!” Niki greeted. “I assume you have the documents I had asked for in our previous phone call?”

“Ah, yes. Here you go,” Phil said as he slid a manila folder across the desktop. “And please, Phil is fine.”

Niki nodded as she carefully read through whatever was in the folder. Techno’s anxiety increased. Why did this man seem so kind? This gave Techno less to base his hatred of him on. It made him less easily despised.

“Everything seems right.” Niki slid the folder back over. “I will just need you to fill this out and you’ll be free to go after Technoblade has his things together.” She looked over to the brunette beside her with a secret smile, and she slid a document over to Phil with a pen.

He read it through carefully, unlike so many others, before signing in one long scrawl. Techno took a peek at his handwriting. He couldn’t read a lick of it. It was quite a messy cursive, and Techno could barely read cursive himself, so it was no surprise that it was impossible for him to read. The only thing Techno could read in cursive was his signature and Niki’s signature, and the only thing he could write in cursive was his signature. That was for signing the document that allowed whoever to adopt him. Basically giving them his consent. He didn’t want to give his consent, but he had nothing better to do and Miss Niki would eventually get tired of Technoblade. He had to break up his stay at the orphanage with random adoptions.

Once each space was signed and read through, Phil passed it all back to Niki. She once again read through it before bringing her eyes to Phil’s. He looked so hopeful and cheerful. Why? Techno couldn’t understand why anybody would be cheerful when going to adopt him.

“Well, Phil, everything seems to add up nicely, so if you would bring your car up to the front door and wait just outside, Techno will get his things.” Phil gave a nod with a large smile, and stood up, making his way to the door. He left the room, leaving Techno and Niki behind.

She immediately turned to him once the door was shut behind Phil. “Honey, do you want this?” she asked, sliding the pen and paper over to his side of the desk.

“I don’t know…” Techno whispered out with a sniffle. He grabbed Niki at her waist and wiggled his way into a hug. “I really  _ really  _ don’t want to leave you…”

“But..?”

“He seems really nice!” Techno blurted faster and louder than Niki had ever heard him speak. She blinked in shock.

“I sure hope he is because if you think he seems nice, he must be. And don’t worry, remember I’m one phone call away, and if you want to see me, they don’t live that far away.”

Techno gave a nod into Niki’s stomach before lifting himself up and taking the pen. He would sign that paper, he would go with Phil, and if Phil was nice, he’d stay. Slowly, Techno signed his signature. His cursive wasn’t very good, and it took a while for him to do it, but eventually, he got it down.

He stood then Niki stood. Techno looked up at her face. Taking one long look at her to take in every detail on it.

Her hair was the color of buttermilk and charcoal. Niki’s whole face radiated sweetness, but Techno knew that wasn’t always true. He had only faced her wrath once, but it was scary. Her eyes were hazel and wide. Her cheeks consistently filled with a splash of blush and redness. She didn’t wear her glasses today and wore a denim overall dress with a long-sleeve white shirt beneath it. He smelled the room. It had always smelled of cake and baked bread.

Without him noticing, his eyes had flickered closed at one point, so he opened them and looked at Niki once more. “I know I’m not ready, but I’m going to do it anyway.”

“That’s the way to look at it!” Niki exclaimed with a great big smile. “Come on, we don’t want to keep Phil waiting.”

She walked forward and opened the door, waiting for Techno to follow before leaving the room. He took one step forward, then another. And soon, he and Niki had arrived at his room.

And then, they were outside. Technoblade holding a threadbare duffel bag with Niki standing behind him. They both stared at Phil, leaning against the driver’s side’s door. Once he saw them, he waved, beckoning them over. Techno hesitated, but Niki nudged him forward. He went.

While he set his things in the back of the car next to where he’d sit, the short blonde and Phil talked behind him in quiet voices. Techno automatically assumed they were talking about him. Before he could think too much into it, he was tapped on his shoulder. It was Niki.

“Hey, Techno. It’s time for you to head off now,” Niki murmured. Techno could tell she also was close to tears. This made him want to start bawling even more, but he had to stay strong. For Niki.

“Yeah… time for me to leave. Miss Niki, thank you for everythin’. I deeply appreciate it,” Techno replied, pulling his body into a stiff bow. He was determined to show the matron how much he was going to miss her and how much he had learned from her.

“Technoblade, you have no need to do that! I’m going to miss you, but I’m sure I’ll see you later. I better.”

Techno tried for a smile. It didn’t work. “Me too… me too… Goodbye Miss Niki…” He gave a small wave before stepping into the car and shutting the door behind him, buckling up.

Phil had taken to staying in the car while the two said their goodbyes. A polite gesture and widely thanked. Soon after Techno was situated, Phil brought the car to a steady roll down the orphanage’s drive and into the road.

This was when Techno realized that, maybe, this wasn’t a good idea. It was absolutely horrible. He never should’ve agreed to this. Why didn’t he back out? This is the worst yet. He needs to leave.

By the time they had reached the first stoplight, Techno had begun to silently cry. When the car stopped, he noticed and began to dry his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt (after taking off his glasses and wiping those off first!). His tears had dried on the outside, but on the inside, they remained. And they say, the eyes are a window to the soul, and the fact that his were red and puffy probably showed a bit too much.

He took a moment to stabilize himself. He didn’t know when he was going to have to get up and actually look at people and talk to them. He didn’t know when they would notice, so he had to be prepared. He curled up into a ball, blocking out all other sounds besides the voices in his head and his breathing. This included the things Phil had tried asking and telling him.

Luckily, it hadn’t been anytime soon. About ten minutes later, the car had come to a dead stop. Techno took note of this and peeked his head out of his cocoon. They had stopped in front of a two-story light gray house. He assumed this was where Phil lived. The only thing Techno didn’t understand was why he needed that large of a house when it was just him.

The car got turned off, and Phil got out, shutting his door behind him while Techno stayed put. It was now he realized that he officially couldn’t back out. Actually, he could run after getting out of the car, but he didn’t think he’d do it. He still wanted to see what Phil was actually going to be like. So, Techno would stay. One thing out of the way. Now to face the next problem. Phil was opening Techno’s door, and now he was reaching down and reaching around him and-

He unbuckled him.

“You okay, Technoblade? We’re here now, and I can see your eyes open. I know you’re not asleep. What’s up?” Phil asked, leaning away again.

Techno tried to shift up, but he stayed put. His eyes widened, Phil noticed this and gently set his hand on Technoblade’s back. He flinched.

“Hey… it’s okay… I think your joints locked up. It’s not too big of a deal, but I’m going to have to touch you to fix it. It might hurt a bit too.”

Techno gave a small nod and Phil began shifting his hands around. His right hand stayed on his back, but his left one moved to his chest. Gently, he pushed against Techno’s chest, and then, in one big shove. There was a loud pop and an ache in Techno’s back that faded quickly, but his fear did not. He was officially sitting up straight, but he remained motionless for a minute before returning to himself and unfolding his arms from around his legs, then unfolding his legs.

He then got out of the car, stretching for a moment before looking back to get his bag from the car. Problem. Phil had gone in and gotten it. Techno’s eyes widened. That was his bag. And do you want to know what was in the bag? That’s right, his  _ blanket _ .  _ His blanket _ . His special blanket and bag were the only two things that survived from his previous life. The only things he had from his dead parents. The blanket was creamy blue and very soft. And Techno wanted- no, he  _ needed  _ it.

Technoblade surged forward towards Philza. Immediately snatching the bag from him. It came easily, as Phil didn’t put much effort into keeping it. As soon as Techno had it, he wrapped his arms around it protectively, glaring at Phil.

“Ok… I guess you can carry it instead…” Phil said carefully, not wanting to provoke the child or scare him. “Well, if you’d follow me we can get your stuff put down in your room.”

Techno didn’t nod, didn’t answer, didn’t  _ nothing _ . He simply followed after Phil, who had begun to walk towards the house. He followed at a slow walk, which Phil matched to make sure Techno kept up with him. All the while he watched the ground and Phil’s feet. That was all he needed to anyway, so he didn’t find it necessary to look elsewhere. Someone could be looking at him and he didn’t want to know he was being stared at. Though, if someone were staring at him, he’d feel it, itching and digging at his skin.

They finally reach the house and Phil opens the door, going in only when he knows that Techno has a hold of the door and that it won’t shut in his face if he lets go of it. He went in behind Phil and stayed behind him once the door had been shut. 

Techno heard a loud shout and winced. Why was everywhere he went so loud? Wait, what was that sound? Oh, it was from the two boys now talking extremely loudly at Phil, trying to take a look at him by peering around Phil’s sides. Wait. What.

The shorter boy had blonde hair and looked younger than Techno, but he couldn’t really tell as he was barely looking at him from where he’d glanced around Phil. The taller boy was a brunette and taller than Techno. Definitely older than the blonde and him. 

Slowly, after his observations, Techno began to listen to the obnoxiously loud talking consuming him.

“What’s his name? Why can’t we see him yet!? I want to see him! I’ll even say pwease! See, pweaseee!” That was the younger boy for sure. He had a lisp on his ‘l’ and spoke with an uncontained loudness.

“Calm yourself, Tommy,” Phil said. So the blonde kid’s name was Tommy. Good to know. Phil turned his upper body to face Techno. “Would you like to introduce yourself, Technoblade?” This was whispered to Technoblade.

He really didn’t want to, but he supposed it would have to happen eventually, so he shrugged because ultimately, that was the best choice. Phil gave him a smile and didn’t move. He seemed to think that Techno wouldn’t then. He would, so he stepped out from behind Philza by himself, moving his messed up duffle bag away from his chest and to his right hand. 

“Um… uh… I’m Technoblade. Techno is fine though…” he muttered quietly.

“Hi Techno!” the brunette exclaimed. “I’m Wilbur Soot, and this is-”

“I’m Tommy!” Tommy declared. Techno’s eyes widened and he flinched back at the loudness and intensity of Tommy’s voice.

“Right, Tommy, please calm down,” Philza said wearily.

After this, he was quiet, and so was everyone else. It was extremely awkward. Techno had a feeling that this family wasn’t normally like this. Which meant it was all his fault. Great! Another thing that was all because of him. He pushed his glasses up.

“...Okay, why don’t you two play or something while I get Techno situated in his room. Then I’ll make dinner,” Philza decided after a while.

Wilbur and Tommy ran off while Techno went and followed Phil up a set of stairs leading to the second story of the house. The second story was carpeted in white carpet. Which was probably a bad choice for a home housing young boys.

Across from the stairs and down to the right a bit was a door. It opened into a very basic room, and that was where the two went. It was now not an empty room, but Technoblade’s room.

“Well Technoblade, this is your room now. I figured that tomorrow we could go to the store and have you pick out your own things, but for tonight I have some of Wil’s pajamas for you, and some of his clothes for tomorrow. I hope you don’t mind,” Phil said.

“Nah… it’s fine,” Techno replied with a slight smile. He was going to try. At least once, and if he still failed, then there was nothing he could do about it.

“Would you rather I leave and make some dinner while you get your things set up how you like?”

Techno’s stomach let out a loud growl. He blushed, but let out a little huff. “Uh, yes please.”

Phil laughed, “Of course! I’ll have one of the boys come to get you when food is ready.”

With that, Phil left the room, leaving Techno alone. He had shut the door, giving Techno some privacy from two certain people who might want to peep in on him.

Techno was finally alone, it had felt like ages since he was truly alone. He was almost always with someone, whether he wanted it or not. Kids at the orphanage were always watching, there were eyes everywhere. Then he was often around Niki, but that was conscious. Realizing this, Techno let out a heaving sigh. Maybe he could truly be in a happy home for once.

Setting his duffle onto the- his bed, he carefully unzipped it. The zipper had been broken a year or two ago, and it’d never been fixed. Techno didn’t think it could be fixed. It was too badly damaged. (Just like his life, but he could at least try and patch that up.)

Then he took his prized possession, his blanket, out of the bag. He had barely used it at the orphanage because he was scared of others stealing it. It was a dark, dark blue, almost black. It wasn’t one of those flimsy soft blankets either; it was woolen and very warm. He considered it soft, for it was all he’d known that was remotely soft.

Once that was set out on the bag, Techno looked at what was below it. It was his one other set of clothes and his meager toiletries. A comb missing most of its teeth, a mostly empty bottle of nasty toothpaste, and his toothbrush, it was severely messed up. He didn’t think it’d been changed in seven months. Technoblade also had a little bit of cash in there, only like four dollars that he’d managed to find on the ground and hid without it being stolen. It was all dirty and grimy. He set these things on top of the dresser in the room, seeing as he wasn’t sure what he’d do with them.

Then, taking his duffle bag off his bed, he set it on the floor, and instead got himself onto the bed. Now, Techno was wrapped up in his blanket leaning against the pillows and he didn't know what to do. There was always something to be doing at the orphanage. Protecting and hiding from others, cleaning, fearing, work, watching others, they all had to be done, but now, he didn't have to. He even had the possibility of getting a filling and nutrient-filled meal, but he still wasn’t sure of Philza’s motives.

He then remembered the single book he owned. It was worn and had many tears, all the pages were brittle as well, but it was something he could do while he waited. Read. One of his all-time favorite things. The book was  _ The Art of War _ . He didn’t know why he had it, and he didn’t understand what it was about, he couldn’t even read a lot of the words in it, but Miss Niki had read it to him once. He was determined to read it by himself, after all, what use was learning how to read if you didn't read books?

Halfway through a page, Techno noticed a smudge on his glasses, making it even harder to read than normally (he didn’t have the right prescription in the first place, and if anything, it had made his eyesight worse over the past three years he’d had the glasses). So, as you do, he removed the glasses and began rubbing at them with the inside of his shirt. While rubbing at them, they snapped in half. Now, this wasn’t a surprise, he’d had the glasses for ages, but what was he to do? He still needed to see.

Wait. Didn’t he have some tape in his bag? Techno thought that was one of the random items he’d come across at the orphanage and thought it could be useful, so he took it, stashing it in his bag.

Sure enough, at the very bottom of the bag laid half a roll of tape. He used that to attach the two pieces together. Then, he went back to reading, but that didn’t last long. Soon, he got frustrated that he couldn’t read it properly, so he stopped. Going to the window, Techno had decided that he’d watch the outdoors. That was something he did at the orphanage, one of the few things he could take solace in.

That was what he spent the rest of his time doing before there was a knock at his door.

He turned to the door to find it open and the brunette-Wilbur standing in the entrance.

“Hi,” Wilbur said with a smile. It was comforting in a weird way because it looked so much like the sinister grins the mean teenagers wore. This one though seemed to not have a single bad intent, besides a bit of mischief of course. “Dinner’s ready if you’d like to come down.”

Techno gave a small nod and stood up from his position on the bed. Wilbur waited for him before heading down the stairs to, presumably, where they’d eat. Technoblade followed closely behind, not wanting to get lost. Quickly, they arrived at the dining room table where Phil and Tommy already sat. Phil shushed Tommy when the two came into view, but Tommy seemed ready to burst at the seams with wanting to talk.

Wilbur sat down, but Techno stayed standing. He didn’t know if he was supposed to sit, and if he was allowed to, where to.

“Techno, you can sit there,” Phil said, pointing at the place next to him. He nodded and went to sit down.

Now, he sat across from Wilbur, Tommy on Wilbur’s left, and Phil across from Tommy. In front of each seat at the table was a plate already containing food and a set of utensils next to it. Then, behind the plates were empty cups.

“Wait a moment, boys. I’ll get you all drinks, and then we can start eating.” He picked up their cups. “Techno, what’d you like to drink?”

“Uh… water is fine,” Techno mumbled. Phil gave a nod before walking over to the kitchen to get their drinks.

“‘Ewwo Techno!” Tommy exclaimed after presumably, a break of a too-long two minutes. “I’m fowr, how old are you!?”

“Uhm… seven.”

“That’s pog! Wilby’s nine.” It seemed that Tommy called Wilbur, Wilby. Techno thought it was just because he couldn’t pronounce it properly. “What’s the worst word you know!”

“Uhhh,” Techno stuttered. He knew some horrible words, but ones that should never be told to a four-year-old. He shouldn’t even know them, but at the orphanage, no one cared. “Cacti.”

“CACTI!” Tommy shouted. Phil rushed back into the room, confused. “I wearned a new word. And it’s a bad one. See Dad? CACTI.”

“Tommy, shut up! And stop saying that, it’s annoying,” Wilbur finally butted in.

“Why don’t both of you shut up so that we can eat. I’m bringing in your drinks now,” Phil interrupted, determined to not have a big fight break out the first-day Technoblade was with them.

The two groaned but gave in. Phil set everyone’s drinks in front of them before finally sitting down as he set down his own cup.

As they began eating, Tommy continued trying to ask Technoblade lots of questions, even Wilbur joined in. He didn’t like being the center of attention; it made him feel strange, he didn’t know how but it definitely wasn’t the pleasant kind of strange.

“What’s your favorite color?” Wilbur asked the first question Techno was able to distinguish in a while. He decided he might as well answer this one. He didn’t want to seem emotionless or uncaring, that could get him into trouble.

“Blue,” Techno answered simply. His blanket was blue, why wouldn’t it be his favorite color?

“Oh, come on! Why do you answer Wilby’s questions an’ not mine!” Tommy exclaimed.

Techno startled, flinching back at the loudness. Phil, sitting next to him, took notice of this telling Tommy to be a bit quieter.

“Awright…” Tommy agreed, just a bit quieter now, but it was something Techno could bear so it was fine. “Twechno, why are you ‘ere?”

This still made Techno flinch back. Wilbur and Phil’s eyes widened, but Tommy remained consistently staring at Techno.

“Tommy! Don’t ask things like that!” Phil reprimanded.

“Why not?”

Techno was now close to tears. Was he really not that wanted here.

“You just don’t, but Tommy, he’s like you…”

“Oh…”

The table was silent now. The meal finished in silence, and soon they were excused, each going their separate ways. Well, Wilbur and Techno did, Tommy remained at the table with Phil.

Wilbur went to what Techno assumed was his room, and Techno did the same thing.

What Techno did in his room was mostly just pass the time. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do besides try not to cry, and get through it. He knew Tommy—probably—didn’t mean to make that sound so insensitive—he was only a child after all—but it hurt. It really did.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but Phil came into his room.

“Would you like to take a bath?” he asked.

Techno’s eyes widened. He’d already had a bath this week, and it had only been yesterday. Why would he take another? Wouldn’t that be a waste?

“Uh… Mr. Philza, I already had a bath this week…” Techno mentioned. He was so confused.

Phil laughed, but it seemed a bit painful. “Here you’ll take one every night, or however frequently you’d like, but I’d like you to take one tonight so you can get clean. Also, please, Phil is fine.”

Wasn’t Techno clean? The day after his bath was always his cleanest one, and he felt even cleaner having left the orphanage.

“Okay…”

He let Phil guide him to the bathroom just down the hall. It was so white! And spotless! It almost blinded Techno.

“Woah…” he murmured. Phil didn’t seem to notice as he had walked around Techno’s still form to go over to the tub, turning the dial and letting the flow of water out.

“Would you rather wash yourself or would you like some help?” Phil asked.

Techno had never been bathed before (he probably had been when he was a child, but he ignored this). He nodded.

“Would you like me to leave while you undress? I still need to go grab those pajamas, I forgot to pick them up earlier.”

“Sure.”

Techno knew that most kids at the age of seven wouldn't still be getting bathed, but hey, it’d never been done for him. So it was technically his first time.

Phil left the room, and Techno began taking off his clothes. He was finally going to get new clothes! How long has it been since last time again? Well, he’d get the new clothes tomorrow, but he’d sleep in warm clothes that hadn’t been torn and bitten up by moths. It was going to be clean too!

Techno deemed the tub full enough before sitting down in it, turning off the water too. Phil came in a minute or two later, holding the pajamas that had previously been sitting on the dresser in Technoblade’s room. He saw Techno sitting in the bathtub and gave him a wide smile, which was gladly returned.

He was actually happy for once. For a moment, things seemed to be going well, but then realized this and backed down from thinking that. He knew he would be even more crushed if he believed he was happy.

Technoblade let the warmth of the water around him, and the warmth of Phil’s hands rubbing soap into his hair consume him as he closed his eyes. Maybe he could enjoy this for now, if it was soon to leave he’d rather have some happiness while he could.

He had now been washed clean of all the impurities on his skin, or well, the ones that could come off. The scars and burns were still there, same with the birthmark on his left rib.

It had been declared as bedtime after Phil had washed him up and he was put into pajamas. He didn’t mind this, going to bed early wasn’t too big of a problem for him. This was later than he’d gone to bed the previous day anyway.

Techno was in his room now, getting his blankets on his bed pulled back so he could slide under. Then, he heard a knock on the door. He knew that Tommy had already been put to bed, and he didn’t think Phil would come back to his room after he said it was time to go to bed, so it must be Wilbur. He opened the door, and as expected, it was Wilbur.

He allowed him in, shutting the door behind the brunette who simply stood in the center of his room. Seeming like he was waiting for Techno. When he finished shutting the door, Techno moved over and sat on his bed. He had scooted back so he was leaning against the pillows on it. He pointed to the spot in front of him. This was a signal for Wilbur to sit there, and he did.

Moments of silence lasted heavily in the air, no one tried to speak, but before long, it had to be broken and Wilbur (as expected) was the one to do so.

“Techno, we haven’t… really gotten a chance to speak,” Wilbur let out a small laugh. “I figured I’d—I guess—formally introduce myself. I’m Wilbur Soot, and I was adopted by Phil three years ago. Tommy was adopted a year and a half ago. Um… I know you’re older than I was when I was adopted, and I can’t assume what your situation was like, but I know what I do want. And that is for you to be comfortable.”

It felt so weird to be told this by someone two years older than him. Then again, they both hadn’t had the same experience as “normal” children. They had been toned down and suppressed throughout their lives, and their personalities made them less rambunctious than other kids their age.

“Oh, I hadn’t expected that…” Techno mumbled. Wilbur let out a small huff of a laugh. “But thank you. For telling me.”

“Yeah…” Wilbur looked around his room before returning his gaze to Techno. “So, do you think you’re going to stay?”

This caught Techno by surprise. How did Wilbur know he’d thought about not wanting to stay?

“Um… perhaps.” Wilbur smiled at Techno, he seemed to understand his reluctance.

“That’s good. I hope you stay, also, I hope you don’t mind, but I would like to come with Phil and you on your shopping trip. Tommy will be at his babysitter’s, and I don’t want to be stuck with him.”

“No, I understand. Feel free to come along. I don’t think I’d be too comfortable with just Phil.”

“Alright, I think it’s time I leave so we both can get some sleep. Sweet dreams.” Wilbur got up and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

Technoblade was once again left alone, but this time, he didn’t feel so lonely. He truly felt better than he had in  _ years _ . Maybe it was a sign.

That night, Techno went to sleep feeling euphoric.

The next morning, Techno is awoken by a loud bang. His body jumped upwards into a sitting position. His wide eyes flickered around his room, looking for the source of the loud noise. When they finally landed on the cause, Techno wasn’t surprised.

It was Tommy standing at his door, which he had just thrown open brutally (for the strength of a four-year-old).

“Twechno! There are pancakes downstairs!” Tommy exclaimed, walking farther into Techno’s room all the way to his bed. He tugged on Techno’s arm, wanting him to get out of bed.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming,” Techno reassured, wrenching his wrist out of the four-year-old’s grip.

Tommy didn’t seem to notice as he ran downstairs, Techno following close behind. He may or may have not been afraid that Tommy would’ve fallen down the stairs, but Tommy managed.

They reached the bottom of the steps, and Technoblade could smell the delightful scent of warm, newly-made pancakes. Something he’d only had the chance to smell a number of times and taste even fewer.

Phil was at the stove, still cooking some of the pancakes, and Wilbur was at the table with a plate holding a pancake and a bit of hash browns. Tommy and Techno made their way to the table. When Phil saw the two enter the room, he began speaking.

“Tommy, I didn’t mean for you to scare him out of his bones to wake him up. Please be calmer next time,” Phil reprimanded.

“Sure,” Tommy replied.

Phil walked over to the table holding a platter of pancakes. He set a small one on Tommy’s plate and a larger one on Techno’s. Syrup and butter sat in the middle of the table. Techno took the butter and began spreading it across the surface of his pancake.

“Do you want hash browns, Techno?” Phil asked.

“Yes, please,” he answered.

Hash browns were set on his plate less than a minute later, and then Phil himself sat down in his spot beside Tommy.

“I want syrup,” Tommy demanded. Begrudgingly, Phil poured a bit of syrup onto his pancakes.

“Would you like some?” he turned to Techno.

“Nah.” He began munching on his pancake, cutting the pieces with the side of his fork.

Soon, Phil began eating, along with Tommy, who had to have his pancake cut by Phil. But mostly, he spoke and didn't eat. Well, he ate, but spoke at the same time-

He spoke while he had food in his mouth.

“Why can’t I come with?” Tommy complained.

Wilbur completely ignored Tommy speaking, and started himself. “Can I come with you and Techno, Dad?” Wilbur asked.

“I don’t mind, it gives Puffy less to worry about too,” Phil answered.

“Hey!”

Wilbur offered Techno a smile. He smiled back willingly, as unforced as going to the bathroom. 

“Who’s Puffy?” Techno asked.

“Oh, she’s Tommy’s babysitter. Sometimes she babysits Wilbur too.”

Techno nodded.

“Hey, what color are your eyes? They wook pretty,” Tommy said, pointing at him.

Techno’s eyes widened. No one had ever said that to him. Mostly it was that his eyes were weird, not pretty. “Red…”

“Woah! That’s so cool,” Wilbur exclaimed. Techno blushed. 

Compliments felt so unnatural to him. Compliments were for people you enjoyed being around and were good people, not Technoblade.

It had been two weeks, maybe three, since Techno had been officially adopted. He’d accepted that he loved his new life, and that he wanted to stay. Forever. That was what he wanted. He wanted to have a  _ real  _ family  _ forever _ . He wanted this  _ forever _ . And he would maintain it until it died in the burning wreckage of his heart. This was his and his alone.

Today, they had gone to the park for most of it, then went out for ice cream and pizza before heading back home to watch  _ Lilo and Stitch _ .

Technoblade, Wilbur, and Tommy had fallen asleep, and Phil went to cover his sons with blankets so they wouldn’t get cold.

To Wilbur, he spread a light gray blanket over his slumbering form. He had sat on the floor, already in a pile of blankets. Whispering into his ear before moving on to Tommy.

“I love you…”

To Tommy, he spread a pale pink blanket over his resting form. He was lying in Wilbur’s blanket pile too, his head propped up on Wilbur’s chest. Phil thought the blanket was Techno’s. Tommy must have stolen it. Whispering into his ear before moving on to Techno.

“I love you…”

To Technoblade, he spread his blue wool blanket over his resting form. He had brought it into the living room to watch the movie (what a smart child). He had sat on the couch with Phil, on the opposite end, but at least he made use of the couch unlike the other two. Whispering into his ear.

“I love you…”

This seemed to do something to Techno’s resting- not resting anymore form. His eyes opened impossibly wide, and he blinked impishly before bursting out and crying—sobbing even.

Phil didn’t know what to do, he had experienced his crying lots (Tommy mainly), but he had never—not even once—seen Techno. He had heard him though, for the first few days Techno had been at their house, he had cried quietly in his room. Now, Phil was getting the whole shebang. 

“Shhh…” he murmured into Techno’s ear, wanting to hold him, but not daring to touch him. He didn’t know if it’d scare or freak him out, and Phil didn’t want to take chances.

Techno seemed to take care of that worry, as he gripped onto Phil’s arms. Phil carefully pried them away, and instead slipped them around Techno’s torso. This seemed to calm Techno’s manic crying, just a little though, but all the loudness awoke Wilbur which Phil hadn’t noticed, only wanting to keep Techno feeling safe.

Wilbur had made his way to where Techno and Phil were on the couch. Phil had Techno wrapped up in his arms and Techno’s blue blanket, practically on top of Phil. He didn’t know why Techno was crying, but he had a feeling that Phil hadn’t meant for him to start crying.

He went behind Techno and carefully slipped his own arms around Techno. Phil noticed this and released Techno from his arms, and made them reach behind Wilbur. Engulfing them both in a hug.

Phil remembered Wilbur’s first time crying in front of him. It was when Phil had just brought Wil first home and wanted to feed the skinny boy. He looked so malnourished and Phil wanted to change that, so he did. He made some soup and gave it to Wilbur. That was when he found out how terrible Wil’s situation was. He had started bawling and tried to push the food away because “he didn’t deserve it” and “to give it to the others, they needed it more.” In the end, Phil had gotten Wilbur to stop crying, and to eat, and to explain. What a sad life Wilbur had had.

Now, he tried to think of what could’ve incited Technoblade to start crying. He hadn’t done anything, he thought. Phil had only pulled a blanket over Techno and told him-

I love you.

That must have been it. Phil could’ve sworn that he’d told Techno that previously, but maybe not, or maybe Techno hadn’t heard him. He did tend to peep into the kid’s rooms once they were asleep to check on them and tell them I love you.

Had Techno never been told I love you? It didn’t surprise Phil, he was an orphan after all, and he knew, from Niki, that Techno’s previous homes had never been good. But, no I love yous? Someone had to have told him I love you before Phil. Techo had been loved by Niki, he knew that, but maybe she had never told him that. Maybe she didn’t want him getting attached to someone that he’d inevitably leave. It was the most likely outcome.

Soon, Techno had actually calmed down, and Tommy had woken up. Why did he even bother waking up if he wasn’t going to wake up to comfort Techno?? What a loserrrr.

Tommy joined the three on the couch, still basically asleep and just leaning against Phil, trying not to fall asleep. Phil and Wilbur didn’t expect Techno to say anything about his breakdown because who would? It wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help it. But he did.

“I…” Techno began. “I’ve never been told that—I-I love you. It really surprised me.” You could tell in his voice that he was trying not to cry again.

Wilbur wrapped his arms around Techno again.

“Hey, no worries. We’ll tell it to you all the time now!” Wilbur announced.

Phil laughed, he seriously hadn’t expected Wilbur to take initiative like that.

“Alright, Wil, we will but we also need sleep. I’m not getting up either, so we’re all gonna sleep right here. Cuddling,” Phil decided.

The two brunettes smiled, and Phil pulled them down onto him. He grunted, not expecting the weight even though he was the one to do it. Tommy leaned closer to Phil’s side, wrapping his short arms halfway around Wilbur’s body.

Techno had a home now—a real one. And it would stay. Phil would give Techno the world, and wouldn’t give him up for anything, any price, any reason. They had to stay together now. He would make sure of it. They had made their own little empire within the walls of their home.

They were family, a sleepy one at that, and now they were going to sleep the night away. Together this time. Altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a 5ish part story, so if you enjoyed this, get ready for the next one!


End file.
